Crash Landing
by Flowerstar
Summary: Takes place in Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi were walking to Peach's Castle until Kirby crash lands. A crash landing could mean a new adventure with a newfound friend! Songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Princess Peach's Castle, Princess Peach, Warpstar and anything that is part of the Mario and Kirby franchises. They belong to Nintendo. I also don't own the song "_Crash Landing_", it's by Route-1 and Jenny Frost. The lyrics and the title belong to them as well.

Author's Note: Remember "_Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom_"? It's one of my classic stories that have been neglected for more than a year. I decided to do another songfic for the Mario/Kirby crossover. I had the heart to do one when I saw the music video of "_Crash Landing_" by Route-1 feat. Jenny Frost. I thought that the song suits the story so I chosen to use it in the song fanfiction. I know that the crossover is an old fic but I wanted to relive the antics of Mario and Kirby again with this. By the way, this takes place in "_Chapter 2: Kirby Crash Lands and Heroes Meet_". If you haven't read this story or any of the chapters, I'm warning you there are lots of spoilers so beware!

Important Note: The dialogue and the plot will slightly differ to the actual chapter so keep this in mind. Toadsworth won't appear in this songfic, only the main characters will make an appearance.

* * *

Crash Landing

Mario and Luigi were walking along the path towards the beautiful, familiar fortress that is Peach's castle. They were oblivious to what was going to happen next, during the journey to see the princess. She is waiting patiently for her mustached friends inside the building. The sun is shining brightly up in the air, the butterflies were blissfully everywhere near the flowerbeds that were between the earthy pathway and clear, pristine water was flowing out of the fountain like a stream. There's nothing like a nice, leisurely walk to one of the many landmarks of the kingdom.

However, things weren't going as planned when a far-away, sparkling star was heading towards the plumbers like a shooting star at a break-neck speed that is beyond compare. The small star went down very swiftly. By the looks of it, it's going to crash somewhere close to the castle. Meanwhile, a poor pink puffball was hanging on the back of his trusty, yellow Warpstar for dear life and is on his way to his apparent doom.

_All my hopes and fears  
Are here with me today  
It's in my childhood tears  
Will all be washed away_

Further down he goes to the ground like a comet from the galaxy in outer space. Tears were pouring out from his blue, cute innocent eyes. Since he was falling down, however the water seemed to be flying upwards into the air. He thought that his life would be over, by the time he crashes into oblivion.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The pink, puffball of cuteness screamed.

Nonetheless, the Mario brothers couldn't hear anything from above them but they can see what's happening up in the azure, cloudless sky. But suddenly, the green-clad plumber was shaking in his overalls and his gloved hands were over his head. His mouth was open wide with utmost fear as he stared at the teeny, falling star from a distant.

"Oh no! We're going to get obliterated by an unknown falling object! What are we going to do?" Luigi panicked, still shuddering with fright.

Mario took this opportunity to try to calm his younger brother down and put a hand on his left shoulder. "Relax, Bro. I'm sure it's going to land somewhere close to the princess's castle. I assure you that we won't be cooked meatballs when that thing crashes."

_I'm walking from the wreckage  
No, I won't be lost at sea  
And I don't need an SOS  
Don't try to rescue me_

Luigi stopped quivering while letting his head go, closed his mouth shut and turned to look at his older brother with an uncertain expression on his face. "Are you sure about that? What if that shimmering star ends up crashing towards us?"

"You always worry too much, Luigi. There's nothing that will harm us as long as we stick together and I'm sure whatever it is will be harmless." The Mushroom Kingdom hero assured with a calm smile. He slowly removed his hand away from his youngest sibling's shoulder.

"You're right. There's no point worrying over nothing but I hope you're right that mysterious thing won't damage us." The sidekick beamed, taking Mario's assuredness remark as moral, brotherhood support.

_It's a wonderful feeling  
A simple meaning  
'Cause now I'm surviving  
A crash landing_

_Now I'm standing here  
Of sound, heart and mind  
I remember leaving  
But don't know how I arrived_

_I'm rising from the ashes  
Like a phoenix from the flames  
And through my eyes  
It's all brand new  
Feels like I'm born again_

The pink, round being and his star-shaped, flying transportation continued to fall downhill at high-speed with no stopping at controlling it. He carried on flailing his red, oval feet back and forth with maximum effort and shrieked ear-piercingly loud. The yellow Warpstar was out of control and there's nothing the he can do about it. All he had to do was bracing for the worst and wait to see if he'll stay alive.

_It's a wonderful feeling  
A simple meaning  
'Cause now I'm surviving  
A crash landing_

_A crash landing, yeah  
Feels like I'm born again_

The famous duo kept on traveling along the plain, flat surface of the path to the esteemed home of Princess Peach whilst the far-off star kept descending even lower with every second. Who knows where it's going to plunge? The sun shone its scorching rays onto the Mario Bros.'s bodies, their backs and the rest of the parts even as their stroll continues.

_It's a wonderful feeling  
A simple meaning_

_'Cause now I'm surviving  
A crash landing_

In the meantime, the petite rider and his galactic Warpstar are still on their way to plummeting to the solid ground. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to look down and incredibly afraid of what will happen to him. The gigantic star-studded, spacecraft is diving at a rapid pace which is quicker than the speed of light.

"Help! How do I steer this thing? Noooooooo!! My life is going to be over if I don't do something fast! This Warpstar is uncontrollable! I'm going to die!" The adorable creature exclaimed with a panicking tone in his voice.

_It's a wonderful feeling (It's a wonderful feeling)  
A simple meaning (A simple meaning)  
'Cause now I'm surviving (Now I'm surviving)  
A crash landing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Immediately, Mario and Luigi ran off once they saw the tiny, glistening star that was about to crash where they were. The Air Ride machine finally crash-landed which caused a huge, vast hole in the middle between the heroic brothers and the well-regarded castle. Smoke filled the air as the men in the red and green caps coughed, they waved their hand left and right repetitively to clear away the fumes and the other to cover their mouth.

_A crash landing, a crash landing, a crash landing_

After a few minutes, the smoke eventually disappeared and the colossal hole is still there. Knowing that crash landings doesn't happen everyday, which could mean a new exciting adventure and perhaps meeting a newfound friend. Whoever the extraterrestrial new arrival may be, the plucky plumbers will have to find out for themselves if he or she is a friend or foe.

* * *

Author's Note: I've chosen to revert my style of writing back to my old technique, just for old time sakes. Now that I think about this, I desperately need to update "_Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom_". Old song and another songfic based on an old crossover means old technique. Fans of the fanfiction will love reading this as well as one of my previous song fanfics, "_See The Light_". I loved the idea of my favourite heroes Mario and Kirby teaming up to fight against evil and going on an adventure together. Since I loved the protagonists and the series of games, I wanted to do a crossover about them. I was introduced to Mario by playing my very first video game, _Super Mario 64_ on the Nintendo 64 and I first saw Kirby in _Super Smash Bros._ I'm looking forward to typing up the other upcoming song fanfics like "_I'll Stand By You_" for instance. Hopefully, I'll have time to do them. I'll try to get back to doing preparation for the Halloween special, "_Disturbia_" when I have enough spare time or when homework's isn't in the way. I've been listening to "Crash Landing" by Route-1 feat. Jenny Frost continually on my MP3 player to get me in the zone to type this up. Obviously, the hero Mario and Luigi are going to meet is Kirby and if you want to find out what happens next, read "_Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom_". If you don't care about spoilers, check out "_See The Light_" or this fic if you want to. Remember to read and review, telling me your opinion on the newest songfic for "_Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom_".


End file.
